tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 14
“Strange…where are the cars?” asked Claire. “I don’t know. Maybe not too many people pass by here,” said the Chief. Claire sat down and gave off a bored sigh. “We’ll never make it to Petropolis at this rate.” “Don’t worry Claire; I’m sure someone will show up.” Minutes had passed…but no one came. Claire couldn’t help but worry about her friends back at Petropolis. “…What if it’s too late?” Claire asked hesitantly. “Too late for what?” “What if it’s too late to save them? What if the execution has already passed? Going back would be pointless…” “Claire, look! Someone is coming!” the Chief shouted jumping with excitement. “Really? Where are they?” “Right over there. Quick, get their attention.” Claire jumped up and started waving her hands back and forth. When the car pulled up, there were a couple of black bears in the car. “Why, hello there. What are you doing out here all alone miss?” the female bear asked. “Oh, I’m not alone; I’m here with my boss,” Claire said as she lifted the flea to show them. “….That’s your boss?” the male bear asked in disbelief. “Yeah, my friends and I have been looking for him. Although they-““Wait, hold that thought dear. That wouldn’t be the same flea that everyone was claiming was dead would it?” “Why, yes I am,” answered the Chief.” The two bears look at each other for a moment. When they turned around, they had a big smile on their faces. “You two are going to need a lift home aren’t you?” the bears asked simultaneously. “Yes, please!” Claire replied relieved. “Get in the back.” The two got in the car and the male bear drove off. “Thanks for helping us…um” “My name is John and this is my wife Charlotte.” “Thanks Charlotte and John,” said the Chief. “No problem, anything to pay back for what you and your agents did for us,” said Charlotte. “Have we met before?” the Chief asked curious. “You probably don’t remember us. You and these other two agents, I think they were that black bear and the white cat, you guys saved us from Snaptrap. He wanted to destroy our dairy shop,” explained John. “Ah, now I remember. R is actually a brown bear though.” “Well anyway, me and my wife are just glad you’re still alive. Once we heard the news about your ‘death’, we couldn’t believe it. Especially when those two agents looked so trustworthy.” “Believe me, they are. The Company is among the best agents I’ve ever had,” the Chief said proudly. “That means a lot to hear you say that Chief. You still think I’m a good agent, even if I do act like a baby?” Claire asked with tears in her eyes. “Of course; like I said before, all of you have your flaws. I’m surprised the seven of you managed to work together for this long. You’ve even added more agents within the team. I’m really proud of you Claire.” Claire then picked up the Chief and hugged him tightly. “….If only your other agents could have heard that,” Charlotte said sadly. “Wh-what do you mean?” the Chief asked. John slowly shook his head. “….The execution was yesterday. I’m afraid…you guys won’t be able to save them.” “No, that can’t be true,” Claire said in tears. “Unless a miracle happens…then they aren’t there anymore.” Claire slowly started to cry. Feeling bad, Charlotte turned on the radio, hoping to find a cheerful song to play. “This is my favorite station sweetie…they normally play good music.” “Hello everyone, this is your favorite host bringing you some I guess horrible news,” the radio announcer said. “Well that’s just great,” John said irritated. “Turns out some of the former agents have escaped from prison. Because of this, the execution is held back until they are captured. The rest of this is boring, so I’ll just start playing the songs you’ve been waiting for.” Once Claire heard that, she started to laugh happily. “It’s a miracle! Chief, we still have a chance!” “I bet R probably made it out.” “All I know is, we have another chance!” “This is just wonderful…but how are you two going to make it to Petropolis. Me and John are only going so far. I’m afraid we can’t carry you all the way,” Charlotte said. “Don’t worry, I made a promise to pay you back, I’m sure we’ll find some way to get you to Petropolis.” “I have an idea. Could you two drop us off at the nearest train station? We need to get there as fast as we can,” Claire suggested. “That’s a wonderful idea,” replied Charlotte. “Ah, we’re in luck. The next station is just a few miles away,” said John. “YAY! Hang on guys, we’re on our way!” Claire shouted happily. Category:Fan fiction